Lichtherz
thumb|200px|LichtherzLichtherz (Original: Brightheart, vormals Maispfote (Brightpaw), nach ihrem Unfall Halbgesicht (Lostface)) ist eine weiße DonnerClan-Kriegerin mit rötlich-gelben Tupfen auf dem Fell. Auftritte in den Büchern Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Maisjunges, Dornenjunges, Farnjunges und Rußjunges wurden von Narbengesicht gestohlen. Ein paar SchattenClan-Katzen holten sie mit Gelbzahn und einem DonnerClan-Suchtrupp wieder zurück. Feuer und Eis Ihre Geschwister Rußjunges und Farnjunges werden Schüler, während sie und Dornenjunges Junge bleiben. Geheimnis des Waldes Wenig später wurde sie zusammen mit ihren Bruder Dornenjunges zur Schülerin ernannt. Maispfote wurde von Weißpelz ausgebildet. Feuerherz bewunderte Maispfotes Jagdgeschick. Vor dem Sturm Als Wolkenpfote von Zweibeinern entführt wurde, traf sie auf Rabenpfote, der gerade Feuerherz berichtete, wo Wolkenpfote sei. Sie kehrte zum Lager zurück und berichtete Weißpelz wo Feuerherz und Sandsturm hingegangen seien. Gefährliche Spuren Als Wolkenschweif als einziger der Schüler zum Krieger ernannt wurde, waren die anderen Schüler neidisch auf ihn. Wieselpfote wollte beweisen, dass er sehr mutig war. Zusammen mit Maispfote ging er zu den Schlangenfelsen. Eine Hundemeute griff die beiden Schüler an. Wieselpfote starb dabei. Maispfote verlohr ein Auge und ihr Ohr wurde zerfetzt. Sie verlohr praktisch eine Gesichtshälfte. Im Heilerbau gab Blaustern ihr den abschreckenden Namen Halbgesicht. Seit dem Ereignis hat sie eine starke Bindung zu Wolkenschweif, der sie pflegte und von der Schwelle des Todes zurückholte. Stunde der Finsternis Später, als Feuerstern Anführer wurde, änderte Feuerstern Halbgesichts Namen nach Anfrage von Wolkenschweif in Lichtherz um. Vor dem Angriff des BlutClans entwickelte Wolkenschweif zusammen mit ihr eine neue Kampftechnik, die sich das Überlegenheitsgefühl des Gegners zunutze macht: Glaubt dieser, Lichtherz mit einem Schlag auf ihre blinde Seite zu treffen, bringt diese ihn mithilfe eines schnellen Überraschungsangriffs zu Fall. Sie setzt diese Kampftechnik erfolgreich auch gegen größere Gegner im Kampf mit dem BlutClan ein. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Später, als Feuerstern mit Sandsturm den WolkenClan suchen ging, war sie mit Rauchfell in der Kinderstube untergebracht, weil sie von Wolkenschweif Junge erwatete. Als sie zurück kamen, war sie immer noch in der Kinderstube und hatte schon ihr Junges geboren: Weißjunges. Sie war fast alt genug, um Schülerin zu werden. Weißjunges hätte gerne mit Blattjunges und Eichhornjunges gespielt, aber sie waren zu jung, um dies zu tun. Lichtherz sagte es ihr auch. Staffel 2 Sie trainiert Eichelhäherpfote für eine kurze Zeit bevor er sich entscheidet ein Heiler zu werden. Lichtherz geht nicht oft mit ihm in den Wald, sie hält ihn hauptsächlich im Lager damit er sich um die Ältesten kümmern kann. Als Eichelhäherpfote Heilerschüler wird verspricht Feuerstern ihr, das eines von Rauchfells Jungen ihr Schüler wird, doch es scheint er würde sein Wort nicht halten. Immer wenn Eichelhäherfeder versucht seine Wahl zu erklären, wechselt sie das Thema oder sucht eine Ausrede, damit sie gehen kann. Als Weißflügel von den Hunden im WindClan-Territorium erzählt, fragt sie ob sie wirklich gehen und helfen sollen. Lichtherz denkt darüber nach und antwortet, dass sie in der Vergangenheit viel durch Hunde verloren haben und das sie das einem anderen Clan nicht einfach antun können. Als der WindClan gegen den DonnerClan kämpft, kämpft sie gegen Weißschweif. Sie diskutiert mit Wolkenschweif, da Fuchsjunges und Eisjunges bald zu Schülern ernannt werden. Sie sagt auch Beerenpfote, dass Feuerstern einer Katze niemals einen gemeinen Namen geben würde, da Beerenpfote sich Sorgen macht, dass Feuerstern ihn wegen seines kurzen Schweifes “Beerenkurzschweif” nennen würde. Sie hilft Blattteich bei ihren Heiler-Aufgaben, weil es so viele Verletzte gibt. Lichtherz erkrankt an Grünem Husten und zieht in das Verlassene Zweibeinernest zu den anderen kranken Katzen. Sie ist eine der Katzen die miterlebt, wie Feuerstern ein Leben verliert. Lichtherz wird nicht oft in ''Sunrise erwähnt, aber sie ist zeigt viel Mitgefühl für Honigfarn und wünscht sich die Heiler würden ein Kraut gegen Schlangenbisse kennen. Ihre Tochter Weißflügel bringt Birkenherbsts Junge Taubenjunges und Efeujunges auf die Welt. Lichtherz spricht in diesem Buch über die Hundeattacke und gibt Einblicke in das, was passierte als die Hunde sie und Wieselpfote attackierten. Sie sagt, als sie aufwachte, nachdem sie in Ohnmacht gefallen war fühlt sich eine Hälfte ihres Gesichts gefroren an. Field Guide ''Cats of the Clans'' Rock berichtet, Lichtherz sei immernoch wunderschön, auch wenn die Hunde ihr Gesicht verunstaltet haben. Er erzählt auch, dass sie, wenn die Clans am See wohnen, nie hinunter an den See geht, weil sie sich vor ihrem Spiegelblid fürchtet. Familie Ihre Tante ist Buntgesicht und sie ist die Cousine von Aschenpelz, Rauchfell und Sandsturm. Sie war die Mentorin von Eichelhäherfeder doch dieser wollte dann Heiler werden. Ihre Nichten sind Mohnfrost, Honigfarn und Rußherz und ihr Neffe ist Maulwurfpfote und ihre Enkel sind Taubenpfote und Efeupfote. Lichtherz' Mutter ist Frostfell, ihre Geschwister sind Dornenkralle, Farnpelz und Rußpelz. Ihr Gefährte ist Wolkenschweif, mit dem sie ein Junges hat: Weißflügel. Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere